This invention relates to an aircraft passenger seat, particularly an aircraft passenger seat in which a single structural beam extends laterally across the front of the seat. Aircraft passenger seats are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety considerations. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. The lower seat chassis is constructed of leg modules, while the upper seat is constructed of section assembly modules. In prior art seating systems the leg modules and section assembly modules are connected by mounting both to a pair of parallel beams that extend laterally from one side of the seat or seat assembly to the other. This arrangement of the supporting structure of the seat increases the seat's weight and limits the available space for passengers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a passenger seat that has enhanced space, simplified design, and lighter weight.